Pool of Fire
by hotpepper380
Summary: Bella, called Bobby by her friends, thinks she's a normal girl. However, when her best friend, a boy with multiple personalities, shows up, everything she knows is about to change.


**POV**: Bella Ophelia Brilliance

I slung my soccer gear over one shoulder as I exited the locker room. "Hey, Bella!" I heard from behind me. "Are you going to see Edward? Oh, or is it Jacob? I forgot." I did not turn around. This time, I reminded myself, I would not let their taunting get to me.

"Oh, I know!" Someone else called, "You're going home to see your mommy, aren't you? 'Cause you're so pathetic, you'd never have a boyfriend!" _Do not let it get to you. Do not let it get to you. _I repeated in my head.

"But that doesn't stop her!" I recognized this voice. Cassie used to be my friend, but then we just sort of split apart. "She's in love! With _Jose!_" I could hear a roar of laughter behind me. I couldn't take this any longer, I had to do something. BAM! For a split second I felt the satisfaction of a good punch. I let my eyes fall to where Cassie had fallen. Blood was running out of her nearly broken nose. There was a strange mixture of shock, rage, and pain in her eyes.

"Bella! Cassie! What's going on here?" Coach yelled. That's when I ran. _Maybe I can out run them. _I thought optimistically. I could hear feet pounding behind my on the pavement. _I'm never going to make it. Unless…_ I swiftly climbed the old apple tree at the LeBlanc's house. _Safe, at last! They'll never find me here! _

"Ello there" someone whispered from behind me. Startled, I turned around fast.

"Who…? Wha…?" I stammered nervously

"It's only me, Bobby." The same voice continued teasingly.

"Oh, hi Andy. You really scared me for a minute there." I replied, relived. "What were you doing up here?" I wondered aloud

"Err, um, ah…" Andy nervously started. "I was, ah, eating apples." Andy slowly admitted.

"Again?" I asked teasingly as I jumped to the ground. Andy is my only friend at Waterside School for Problem Students. Let me tell you, having a friend with you when you are planting smoke bombs in people's lockers is really a good idea! Thinking about that only made me sad though. See, I was expelled from Waterside so my foster parents decided that I might do better in a boarding school, in Scotland!

**POV **Andy Ludgara

_I have to tell her… no, not now…but she's leaving at the end of the summer… ARGH! Okay… I cannot fail this assignment… not this time… but…NO… no buts… I HAVE to do this._ "Uh… Bobby, come with me, right now." I stammered nervously.

"Why?" Bobby said suspiciously. _I told you. We shouldn't have done this. She'll hate us now. What are we going to do?_

"Don't you want ice cream?" I said, pleased with my quick thinking._ Ha! I can get out of any situation…We can?... Yeah...okay _

"Yeah… but you can just say, 'Bobby, do you want to go to the ice cream shop?' instead of sounding like a creeper." Bobby laughed ._We failed. No. Yes. .NO! Okay_

**POV **Bella Ophelia Brilliance

"This ice cream is… excellent." I stated between licks. "Now what's on your mind? You haven't touched your ice cream sundae." I asked curiously.

"Uh…well…um…" Andy stuttered. _What is up with him today? _I wondered._ He's acting so weird. _"You are in great danger! AH!" Andy screamed suddenly. The previously bustling shop was silent, all eyes were on us.

"Andy, what's your problem?" I whispered, feeling self-conscious as I dragged him out of the shop. As soon as we were away from the shop he burst into tears. "Oh my gosh Andy, are you okay?" I said wordily. Suddenly he griped my arm, hard "Stop, Ow! That hurts!" I cried

"Bobby, you are in danger! They are coming, they're coming!" Andy yelled crazily.

"Okay, sure. Uh, do you need to go home or something?" I asked worriedly.

"NO! You have to go! You are gonna die! HELP!" Andy screamed and cried. After that he totally broke down. _ Okay… What do I do? Is he okay? _I was totally freaking out now. "You have to go!" He kept screaming.

"Yeah, okay. Where do I go?" I tried to calm him to no avail.

"Go to the pretty horses!" Andy yelled wildly." Yes! Pretty horses and Pepsi!" Andy shouted excitedly.

"Sure, pretty horses and Pepsi. Got it. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked unsure.

"Birdie go BOOM BOOM!" Andy yelled happily. By now I was sure he was completely crazy. "Birdie go boom boom, birdie go boom boom!" He said again happily. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "You go see pretty horses and Pepsi now. You go boom boom. Sorry." He said seriously.

"Wait! What is going on? What are you doing!" I said. _Crazy. He's Crazy. _I thought nervously. This was the most terrifying experience in my life.

"Pretty horses and Pepsi will be happy. Bye- Bye birdie."Only then did I see the small dart gun.

"NO! Andy sto-" I yelled. But there was no stopping him now. A small sting of pain followed my words. Then blackness.

**A/N: One quick thing, PLEASE REVIEW! I am open to any advice or commentary! (PM me if you really want.)**

**~hotpepper380  
**


End file.
